Decisiones
by L.I.T
Summary: Tenten deja Konoha para olvidar cierto sentimiento que tiene, acaso Neji logrará hacer que regresé. Mi primer NEJITEN!
1. Adiós

Summary: "Tenten deja Konoha para olvidar cierto sentimiento que tiene acaso Neji logrará hacer que regresé

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: NEJITEN como pareja principal, con SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, KIBAHANABI Y GAAINO

Decisiones

By: L.I.T

Capítulo 1: Adiós

La decisión ya está tomada me voy de la aldea, ya no hay nada por lo que deba luchar acá; aquello que me mantenía con la idea de seguir adelante NUNCA se va a dar, sólo a mí se me ocurre creer en cuentos de hadas con 21 años esa idea de que mi príncipe se enamoré de mí es completamente absurda pero ya mis ojos se han abierto por lo tanto voy a dejar todo esto en el pasado y construir un futuro lejos de Konoha.

-Tenten hija –llamó una voz la cual saco de su mundo a la chica

-Hai?

-Ya todo está listo es hora de irnos –musitó la mujer

-Perfecto –dijo la kunoichi volteando a ver lo que una vez fue su cuarto.

La madre veía como su hija empezaba a mirar por todos lados, como la nostalgia invadía aquel ser.

-¿Cariño estás bien? –cuestionó la madre

-Si lo estoy tan solo son recuerdos, si eso son simples recuerdos –aclaró la chica –vamos –dijo cuando recuperó su forma de ser.

Tenten no le había dicho a nadie cuando partía, para ella no había nada más doloroso que las despedidas así que aprovecho todos los segundos y minutos que estuvo cerca de sus amigos para demostrarles lo que eran para ella y llevarse una gran imagen de ellos para siempre.

"Adiós Konoha, adiós chicos, adiós Neji" –pensaba Tenten mientras veía como se iban alejando de la entrada de la aldea todo con solo una meta….rehacer su vida lejos de ciertos sentimientos.

------------------------ººººººººººººººººººº-----------------------------

Un mes más tarde Neji regresaba a la aldea luego de haber realizado una misión como ambu, el chico ahora tenía claras algunas cosas en su corazón y debía expresarlas además también incluían a cierta castaña maestra de las armas.

Luego de haber dado el informe se dirigió a casa de su compañera de equipo pero al llegar vio aquel lugar totalmente vacío y por ningún lado había rastro de los habitantes de dicho sitio así que pensó que lo más conveniente era regresar a su hogar. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata sin duda alguna ella tendría que saber donde se encontraba Tenten no por nada era amigas o no? Cuando logro ubicar a su prima ella se encontraba acompañada de Naruto quien era su novio, Hanabi y el novio de está Kiba.

-Hinata-sama –llamó el chico

-¡Neji-niisan ya regresó! –exclamaron ambas chicas Hyuuga

-Acabo de llegar…Naruto Kiba –saludó el chico

Los nombrados solo asintieron con la cabeza ambas sabían que había una situación que no le iba a agradar mucho al genio de aquella familia.

-¿Hinata de casualidad tú sabes donde vive ahora Tenten? –cuestionó el chico inconscientemente y totalmente sonrojado

-Hai, Tenten-san ahora vive en la ARENA –dijo en tono triste la chica en verdad le hacía falta su amiga, a quien estimaba como una hermana.

-Ya veo veré cuando la iré a visitar –decía Neji aún no había captado muy bien lo dicho por su prima pero luego de unos minutos pareció reaccionar -¿Qué? –gritó y todos los presentas se asustaron al verlo. Hinata buscaba como continuar pero al ver a su primo así la hacía dudar.

-Neji –llamó el rubio el cual hizo que el castaño prestará atención –Tenten hace un mes dejo la aldea, ella junto a su madre salieron rumbo a la Arena con solo un objetivo construir un nuevo futuro lejos de Konoha además Tenten dejo de ser ninja de esta aldea por decisión propia –terminó Uzumaki en verdad las personas cambiaban un digno ejemplo de esto era ese chico rubio, quien paso de ser un rubio hiperactivo a ser una persona más serena además gracias a su nuevo título como Sannin lo habían hecho madurar más.

-Yo estoy hablando enserio donde está Tenten –replicó Neji ya algo molesto

-En la arena –pronunció Kiba

Neji se puso pálido al escuchar aquellas palabras del Inozuka enserio su Tenten se había ido, necesitaba hablar con alguien y lo necesitaba ya! Y quien mejor que cierto pelinegro cubito de hielo Uchiha quien seguramente estaba en casa con su esposa. Así que se dirigió a casa de su amigo y compañero.

-Toc-Toc –llamó a la puerta de la mansión principal Uchiha en aquel barrio que durante mucho tiempo había estado clausurado.

-Si buenas –exclamó una voz de mujer la cual estaba abriendo la puerta dejando al descubierto unos cabellos rosas y su estómago abultado gracias al embarazo.

-Sakura –llamó el chico

La nombrada puso una sonrisa en su rostro e hizo ingresar al chico, ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el hombre de la casa. (NA: Jeje no me resistí a poner eso..)

-Cariño mira quien vino a visitarnos –decía la ojiverde

-¿Neji como les fue en la misión? –preguntó el pelinegro luego de haber saludado a su amigo.

-Bien aunque tu reemplazó es más obstinado que tú y ya hartó a todo el equipo –culminó el Hyuuga con una sonrisa en su rostro luego de haber visto la cara de su compañero. Y así era ambos hombres eran capitanes de un escuadrón ambu y debido a que se acoplaban también la mayor parte del tiempo hacían misiones juntos pero ahora debido al grado avanzado del embarazo de la señora Uchiha y a ciertas complicaciones gracias a un frustrado aborto el Capitán Uchiha había decidido hablar con la Hokage para cesar hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos sus misiones y así cuidar a su mujer.

Luego de media hora de plática sobre la misión Sasuke se aventuro a saber sobre la razón de la visita del castaño, era cierto que los visitaba de vez en cuando pero esa visita era algo sospechosa.

-¿Hey Hyuuga pasa algo? –cuestionó el pelinegro

-Pues sí…..-tardó unos minutos en continuar luego de un suspiro -¿Es cierto que Tenten se fue de la aldea? –preguntó de pronto.

Sasuke miraba a su amigo, enserio no se había esperado aquella pregunta pero al ver la mirada de esté, la cual se encontraba perdida decidió que era mejor decirle lo que andaba buscando y sobre todo por qué él tuvo que luchar mucho para estar con Sakura luego del daño que le había provocado y sabía que aunque él no lo hubiera premeditado le había causado un gran daño a la castaña.

-Si es cierto –contestó fríamente el Uchiha

-¿Y de casualidad no saben el cómo está o por qué se fue? –cuestionó nuevamente

-Sasuke no pero yo sí –exclamó Sakura llegando con una bandeja de té y galletas las cuales puso en una mesita y tomó asiento junto a su marido –Según me contó Ino-cerda en una carta que recibí de ella hace poco Tenten se encuentra bien ya se acostumbro al clima y estilo de vida de la Arena y bueno con lo del por qué solo te puedo decir que es debido a que ella está tratando de olvidarse de un sentimiento que tiene y que le está haciendo bastante daño así que la única manera de deshacerse de él fue estando lejos de Konoha.

-¿Ya veo Sakura tú crees que si voy a la Arena y le pido a Tenten que regrese acceda?

Dicha pregunta desconcertó a los esposos pero al ver los ojos de determinación del chico Sakura inmediatamente comprendió que al fin se había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica y así que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le respondió:

-Neji con intentar nada se pierde

**Continuará**

**NA:**

**Bueno acá mi nuevo fic, será mi primer NEJITEN espero que les guste…**

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Me regalarían un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos.

Gracias,

L.I.T

05/08/07


	2. Nuevas decisiones

Summary: "Tenten deja Konoha para olvidar cierto sentimiento que tiene acaso Neji logrará hacer que regresé

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: NEJITEN como pareja principal, con SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, KIBAHANABI Y GAAINO

Bueno acá el segundo capítulo siento la tardanza pero tuve que hacerlo dos veces, ya que la primera vez lo iba a hacer con una canción y cambie de parecer, espero que les guste el capítulo.

**Decisiones**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 2: Nuevas decisiones**

Neji miraba al horizonte era su primer día y todo lo que había planeado se había desboronado. Cuando llego procedente de la misión estaba dispuesto a expresarle a Tenten sus verdaderos sentimientos pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando descubrió que está ya no estaba.

-Creo que sí antes no hubiera sido tan frío y tan cortante tal vez en este instante estaría conversando contigo y a la vez acabaría con todo este dolor que tengo en el corazón, ahora lo único que no me puedo permitir es volverte a perder y si la situación lo amerita luchar por ti –se decía el castaño.

Aquellas palabras expresadas por Sakura "Con intentar no se pierde nada" fueran de una gran ayuda, por eso el castaño se encontraba tan optimista pensando en cómo ir a pedirle permiso a la Hokage, sí bien era cierto por ser capitán Anbu tenía ciertos privilegios pero no podía salir de la aldea así como así y sobretodo entrar a Suna tal vez a causar algún conflicto.

* * *

¿Sakura porqué le diste esperanzas a Hyuuga? –preguntaba un moreno que se encontraba recostado en la cama matrimonial de su habitación

-Porque yo no lo logre olvidarte luego de tanto tiempo en que no estuviste en la aldea y aún con tus malos tratos siempre he estado enamorada de ti por lo que dudo mucho que Tenten logre olvidar a Neji….ya que cuando una mujer ha decidido amar a un hombre no hay nada ni nadie que la haga cambiar de idea –respondió sabiamente la pelirrosa mientras se acostaba junto con su esposo.

-Si por lo que veo las mujeres son unas molestias –dijo el pelinegro en son de broma, el moreno mientras estaba con su esposa a solas se comportaba totalmente diferente ya no era aquel chico frío y con cortantes palabras ahora hablaba más fluido y sin monosílabas.

-Si yo no te hubiera amado a tu regreso te juro que en estos momentos estarías casado con Karin eso si que hubiera sido problemático –respondía la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver el gesto de su acompañante luego de mencionar aquel nombre.

-Y por eso te estoy agradecido bueno por eso y por el hecho de que me harás papá –pensó el adulto.

-Sasuke – llamó nuevamente la ojiverde

-Hmp –aunque ya no hablaba con monosílabas tan seguido ciertas veces respondía con su típico Hmp, cosa que a la pelirrosa no le incomodaba

-Sabes ya quiero que nazca nuestro bebé estoy deseando tenerlo en mis brazos –le dijo la pelirrosa para quedarse dormida sin recibir la respuesta.

-Yo también Sakura yo también –murmuró Sasuke para acomodarse mejor junto a su esposa y quedarse profundamente dormido.

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

-Sakura ayer me dejaste con una intriga ¿Qué es lo que decía la carta de Ino? –cuestionó el curioso Uchiha

-Cosas de mujeres –respondió ella

-Si tan solo supiera que Ino me encomendó la difícil tarea de que Neji se fuera a buscar a Tenten de seguro que no me deja hacerlo, nos cree locas y sin vida –decía el inner Sakura –Aunque la verdad Ino-cerda casi siempre tiene razón en lo que dice.

"_Sakura:_

_Vaya ya hace cinco meses que deje la aldea, pase de ser una simple kunoichi enamorada de un chico frío que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga a ser la esposa del Kazakage; ahora creo que las cosas que nos pasan se dan para bien, el haberme enamorado de Gaara es lo mejor que me ha pasado y no me importa haber dejado todo lo que una vez conocí para iniciar una nueva vida en Suna aunque para serte realista ha sido algo difícil pero gracias al apoyo de él junto con Kankuro, Temari quien algunas veces está aquí con Shikamaru y algunas de las empleadas poco a poco lo voy logrando._

_Y como va todo con el embarazo. ¿Me imagino que ya están deseando que nazca su pequeño retoño cierto? De solo imaginar que eres la primera en que va a convertirse en mamá me da nostalgia porque primero me ganaste con el matrimonio ahora lo haces con el embarazo, no te digo que me quitaste a Sasuke porque sabes muy bien que cuando él regreso a la aldea yo ya no lo veía como aquella niña enamorada que fui cuando tenías 12, ya estaba completamente enamorada de Gaara, aunque él no lo supiera._

_Bueno ahora sí te digo mi intención de la carta, no creas que es solamente para esto también quiero saber cómo están todos por allá. Hace un mes me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Tenten en Suna y más fue el asombro al saber la razón de su decisión; aún no me creo que Tenten dejará de ser ninja de la hoja para poder olvidarse de Neji, Sakura tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no lo va a lograr hacer, por eso me baso en tu ejemplo Sasuke estuvo 4 largos años fuera de la villa y aún en esos años tu lo amabas, nunca lograste olvidarte de él por lo que creo que Tenten aun con muchas fuerzas de voluntad no lo hará por eso te pido que busques la forma en que Neji se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que ama a nuestra amiga. Mi sexto sentido me dice que el Hyuuga sí la ama y si viene a tratar de convencerla de que regrese con él lo hará, no creo que allá impedimento alguno por parte de ella así que frente de marquesina a pensar se ha dicho además tienes suficiente tiempo libre ahora que no vas al hospital y ni sé te ocurra decirle a Sasuke de nuestro plan que nos mata a ambas por entrometidas._

_Bueno amiga que estés bien y que pronto nazca mi sobrinito, así que no sé te olvide avisarme cuando nació para ir a verlos._

_Saludos,_

_**Ino**"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la arena**

Tenten se encontraba en el lugar que desde hace un mes era su nuevo cuarto y su nueva casa, esta era más grande que la anterior pero sin duda alguna nada era igual a su antiguo hogar en donde vivió por más de 16 años.

La ex kunoichi de Konoha se sentía afligida de estar en Suna, el lugar no era feo pero hacia un calor insoportable y ese bochorno no era de su gusto extrañaba el clima de la aldea Konoha, aunque su nuevo domicilio tuvo un agradable reencuentro con Gaara, Ino, Kankuro, Temari y con Shikamaru, el cuál pasaba mucho tiempo en la arena junto con su novia. El chico de Konoha y la chica de la Arena se habían conocido en aquel examen chunnin que habían hecho hace ya bastante tiempo y ya tenían bastante tiempo de tener una relación amorosa, es más le parecía irónico saber que ella conocía por mucha más tiempo a Neji y nunca llegaron a más que amigos…Neji nuevamente aquel chico estaba rondando sus pensamientos, seguro ya estaba en Konoha luego de una misión satisfactoria al 100 y como no iba a ser la misión satisfactoria si el chico era un genio y capitán del mejor escuadrón anbu, unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos ojos cafés.

-Tenten –llamó una voz

La chica al escuchar su nombre se limpio los rastros de lágrimas que anteriormente habían surcado su rostro

-Hai? –respondió ella

-¿Puedo pasar?-respondió la persona

-Hai Aoshi-kun

Aoshi Takaishi, el único hijo de la mejor amiga de su madre, lo había conocido cuando niña pero lo volvió a ver nuevamente en su llegada a Suna, era un ninja de la aldea con grado jounnin, era una excelente persona, alegre, gracioso, hablador sin duda alguna un chico fantástico además no podía evitar mencionar que también era un gran caballero y un muy buen mozo y como no lo iba a ser si era alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado a simple vista es más lo había comparado con Sasuke y el Uchiha quedaba debajo de Aoshi.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? –exclamó él

Otra de las cosas que le fascinaban del pelinegro su manía de llamarla pequeña teniendo tan solamente un año de diferencia, bueno a la pequeña manía de llamarla pequeña se le sumaba el hecho de que el jounnin de la arena era amante de las armas.

-Extraño a mis amigos –respondió ella no queriendo mencionar al Hyuuga

El oji-azul se quedo observándola, para él era como su hermana pequeña pero sus padres se les había ocurrido la fantástica idea de comprometerlos cuando niños y hasta ahora se los comunicaban y tal parecía que el corazón de ambos pertenecía ya a otra persona.

-Pequeña –comenzó de nuevo el pelinegro –es común que extrañes a tus amigos llevas mucho tiempo conociéndolos y ellos ya eran parte importante en tu vida pero debes de intentar gastar tu tiempo en algo más producto que estar recordando o es que la fantástica maestra en armas de Konoha va a perder su destreza –musitó el chico mostrándole una gran sonrisa con la cual hizo sonreír a su acompañante.

Un punto a más a favor de Takaishi, era el único que la había hecho sonreír, tal vez no estaría tan descabellado aceptar la decisión de sus padres y empezar una nueva vida con Aoshi o no?

**-Mientras tanto en Konoha-**

-¿Hinata-chan como crees que haya tomado la noticia Neji? –preguntaba un chico rubio

-La verdad no sé Naruto-kun

-Yo sí sé –murmuró la menor de los Hyuuga

-Haber Hanabi dinos –replicó su novio

-Yo creo que Neji-niisan irá a buscar a Tenten porque está enamorado de ella –decía la menor con su rostro totalmente serio en verdad que estaba hablando enserio.

Los otros tres presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante la idea de la chica, no podían creer que Neji "cubito de hielo 2" Hyuuga estuviera enamorado y que no fuera por acción del destino.

-Van a ver que lo que digo es cierto –culminó Hanabi al ver los rostros de incertidumbre de los otros.

**-Y en la oficina de la Hokage-**

-Hokage-sama –dijo una voz de un chico

-¿Qué sucede Neji? –respondió la aludida

-Yo…

**Continuará**

**Acá el segundo capítulo a ver qué les parece, Tenten va a aceptar la decisión que tomaron sus padres hace mucho tiempo acaso Neji llegará a tiempo para hacerla cambiar de opinión.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerle a:****Naty-Chan, Lorraine-Uchiha, Daniki-chan, HyUuga-YuMi, NaRU-GiRl, laLii-chan, rodrigo mendoza lopez, bizcochia U-u, SasuSaku-NejiTenten, Chica-anime 4ever, Azuna Yuko, Marufuji Asuka, Chise Uchiha, keri01, huuja.ten, KiraraKunoichi por el review en el capítulo anterior enserio muchas gracias!!.**

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Me regalarían un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos.

Gracias,

**L.I.T**


	3. Rumbo a Suna

**Summary:** "Tenten deja Konoha para olvidar cierto sentimiento que tiene acaso Neji logrará hacer que regresé"

**Disclamer:** Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. También quiero aclarar que los siguientes personajes son OCC, Aoshi Takaishi quien es creación mía. Aine Aotsuki personaje que me ha prestado Atori-chan y Zaiko Nagusame personaje que me ha prestado conchito

**Pairings:** NEJITEN como pareja principal, con SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, KIBAHANABI Y GAAINO

* * *

**Decisiones**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 3: Rumbo a Suna**

-Aoshi-kun y para que venías a buscarme –preguntó Tenten luego de que detuviera su risa

-Si es cierto ya lo había olvidado –murmuró el chico – ¿Tenten te gustaría salir a pasear por la aldea? –preguntó

-Claro Aoshi-kun –respondió ella

-Además quiero que conozcas a alguien –le comentó Takaishi mientras sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal

Tenten vio aquel brillo e inmediatamente que ya alguien habitaba en el corazón de aquel chico. Ella no podía llegar a usurpar el lugar de aquella persona, quería llegar al corazón de un chico por ella no por un acuerdo. La castaña le afirmó con la cabeza aceptando lo dicho por el pelinegro. Así ambos salieron del lugar.

Mientras iban caminando por Suna, Aoshi iba contándole un poco sobre sus misiones y su equipo a la chica; ella escuchaba atentamente al chico cuando él acabo de contar sus misiones Tenten conto las suyas bueno solamente aquellas que creía emocionantes y que sabía que no revelaban ninguna información confidencial de Konoha. Así estuvieron conversando ambos hasta que llegaron a un parque en el centro de la aldea.

-Que bello parque –exclamó Tenten

-Sí –contestó el chico

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta una banca en donde estaba sentado una chica de cabello rubio ceniza, la cual veía fijamente como dos pajaritos volaban cerca suyo y tenía un libro entre sus manos.

-Zaiko –llamó la voz varonil del chico mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas

-Aoshi-kun –pronunció ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban violentamente rojas

Nagusame Zaiko, única compañera femenina del equipo de Aoshi, una chica de estatura media, unos extraños ojos verdes medios azulados, cabello rubio ceniza y tez blanca.

Al ver la chica Tenten sonrió para sus adentros Aoshi tenía un muy buen gusto. Además aquella chica se veía muy simpática y agradable.

-Zai-chan ella es Tenten –murmuró el joven

-Mucho gusto soy Nagusame Zaiko compañera de equipo de Aoshi –se presentó la chica

-El gusto es mío –respondió la castaña

Caminaron un poco por la aldea mientras las dos chicas se iban conociendo y entablaron una pequeña amistad, amistad que giraba entorno al chico.

-Y dime Tenten-chan es cierto que eres kunoichi de Konoha? – cuestionó Zaiko

-Si lo era –respondió con un deje de melancolía la chica de chonguitos

Zaiko vio aquella mirada y supo que había hecho sentir mal a la joven y ella se sintió mal también, tal vez en aquel lugar llamado Konoha la castaña había dejado a personas muy importantes para ella y que el recordarles le hacía extrañarles y desear estar con ellos o tal vez solo tal vez dejo un amor no correspondido como casi le había ocurrido a ella tiempo atrás.

-Lo siento –se disculpo la rubia ceniza mientras bajaba su cabeza

Tenten supo que aquella disculpa fue debido a que la chica había visto su melancolía y aunque recordar su antiguo hogar le traía recuerdos buenos y malos su único deseo era ver a Neji, inconscientemente todo su cuerpo y mente le pedía verlo, quería saber sí por casualidad él el genio Hyuuga se había percatado de su ausencia, sí aquel chico de ojos platinados le extrañaba tanto como ella a él.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha**

-Buenos días cuñada –saludo una chica ingresando a la cocina de la vivienda Uchiha

-Buenos días Aine-chan –saludó Sakura

-¿Qué tal está mi sobrinito hoy? –preguntó Aine

-Inquieto ya desea salir y conocer a todos ¿Y Itachi? –murmuró la pelirrosa

-Supongo que está entrenando con Sasuke cuando me levante ya no estaba jeje –contesto la castaña

Y así era Uchiha Itachi vivía nuevamente en Konoha luego de que se probará su inocencia y que todo fue una cruel artimaña de Orochimaru; a la vez se reveló el porqué su estadía en Akatsuki, la cual había sido solamente de espionaje. En su regreso todos creyeron que el Uchiha iba a regresar solo pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verlo llegar con una castaña de ojos verdes quien resulto ser su esposa, Aine Aotsuki era una chica que había conocido en aquella organización de criminales rango S y desde el primer momento en que se vieron se atrajeron, en su llegada a Konoha la castaña conoció a Sakura con quien desde un principio se empezó a llevar bien y actualmente parecían algo más que cuñadas.

-¿Y Sasuke? –preguntó la oji-verde

-Sasuke-kun salió muy temprano así que pronto debe de llegar a almorzar así que si Itachi está con él ya lo sabremos –puntualizó la pelirrosa

15 minutos más tarde se oye como la puerta principal de la casa se cierra y como dos voces masculinas inundan el lugar.

-Si estúpido hermano mejor –decía el Uchiha mayor en forma "cariñosa" –estás más débil creo que tantos días en casa cuidando a Sakura te están pasando la factura sin duda alguna –continúo "regañando"/divertido el moreno

Sasuke caminaba a su lado con una vena palpitante en su frente, si bien era cierto su hermano no mato a su clan pero todavía tenía cierto resentimiento hacia él y si no fuera porque Sakura le calmaba desde hace algún tiempo ya se lo abría cargado y no le importaba dejar a su cuñada sin esposo.

-Sasuke-kun –llamó una voz

El aludido dirigió su mirada hasta la entrada de la cocina por donde iba saliendo su mujer y la mujer de su hermano. Realmente SU Sakura aún con el embarazo se veía exageradamente bien, es más aquel estado había logrado aumentar el tamaño de sus pechos, por lo cual él estaba muy feliz, su estomago había aumentado solo en el lugar donde se ubicaba su hijo o hija aún no lo sabían ya que querían que fuera sorpresa y su rostro cada día se veía más inocente.

-Itachi –llamó la castaña

El ex Akatsuki se ubico frente a su esposa viendo como su hermano veía embalsamado a la pelirrosa, quien lo veía con una infinita ilusión que sobresalía en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Nee Ai-chan dejemos a estos dos tortolos a solas –murmuró Itachi para salir con su chica ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Ante el comentario los dos "tortolos" se sonrojaron al máximo.

-¿Itachi-kun dónde estabas? –preguntó Aine cuando estaban completamente solos sentados bajo un árbol.

-Entrenando con Sasuke –explicó él

-Sabes me alegro que ha Sasuke se le olvidara la idea de la venganza –pronunció ella

-Si a mí también –respondió él

-La verdad no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo de repente ella

-Creo que debemos de agradecerle a Sakura sin duda alguna ella es la que ha sabido controlar a mi hermano sino ya no estaría vivo –comentó él

-Si Sakura-chan "ablando" a Sasuke –agregó la castaña con una risita para dar por terminada la conversación sobre eso y levantarse de ese lugar.

-¿Vamos a comer? –preguntó él

* * *

-¿Sasuke-kun fuiste a entrenar? –preguntó la pelirrosa 

-Si aproveche ya que tengo días de no hacerlo –respondió él

-Sasuke no entrenas porque te la pasas cuidándome –replicó ella

-Ya empezamos de nuevo –pensó el ex vengador

-Sakura –dijo él para tener la atención de la pelirrosa –si te cuido es porque yo quiero y porque me nace además no quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni al bebé ya tuvimos un susto por el que casi los pierdo a ambos y no quiero que ocurra otra vez además quien mejor que yo para consentir a MI adorada Molestia –aclaró él

Sakura miraba a su marido, aquel no era el mismo Sasuke que había conocido al principio, este nuevo Sasuke era realmente adorable y cada día se enamoraba más y más de él. Así que para retribuirle el comentario se acerco y lo beso en los labios y así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Sasuke-kun no sabes nada de Neji?

-Si ya va rumbo a Suna hace una hora me dijo que le habían dado el permiso

-¿Le dijo la vedad a Tsunade-sensei?

-Si prefirió evitar líos luego aunque te digo algo espero que no haya un viaje en vano

-Igual yo…Sasuke-kun vamos a comer ya tengo hambre –murmuró la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba.

* * *

Un chico castaño de unos extraños ojos plateados corría y saltaba ágilmente por las ramas de los árboles rumbo a Suna, llevaba un único objetivo traer de vuelta a la Kunoichi maestra en armas que durante tanto tiempo había sido parte de su equipo y que hace poco había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella. Según le habían contado la castaña había dejado de ser ninja solamente para poder olvidarse de él y no sufrir más por aquella indiferencia que tanto le dolía pero porque nunca le dijo sus sentimientos ¿Acaso creía que él no tenía? Pero ahí estaba él rumbo a la Arena solamente por el hecho de que ella estaba haya y traerla de vuelta. El chico mientras bajaba a una superficie sin árboles al término del bosque recordó lo difícil que le fue pedir aquel permiso a la Gondaime pero como luego de decirle la razón esta lo apoyo al 100 

**-FlashBack-**

-Neji –llamó Tsunade al verle en su despacho

La Sannin tenía una cara extraña al verle ahí sin que ella lo llamara y si bien era cierto el chico acababa de llegar de una misión y no tendría otra hasta que descansará algunos días le estaba carcomiendo la intriga al verlo en su despacho.

-Hokage-sama –respondió el chico

-¿Qué sucede Hyuuga? –preguntó ella

-Le vengo a pedir permiso para –empezó a decir pero sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente

-¿Para? –cuestionó la rubia

-Salir de la aldea –respondió rápidamente él

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué quieres salir de la aldea? – discutió la rubia

-Este bueno yo –empezó a decir el castaño con cierta timidez así como su prima Hinata

La Gondaime lo veía divertida, él que tenía enfrente era Neji Hyuuga uno de sus mejores anbus, el chico que nada ni nadie lo hacía estar nervioso y que sobre todo era catalogado como un cubito de hielo en ese momento estaba completamente perturbado pidiéndole un permiso, permiso que estaba segura que era para ir a Suna y pedirle a cierta chica que regresará a la aldea.

-Tsunade-sama venía a pedirle permiso para ir a Suna –dijo el chico luego de recuperar la compostura

-Ajá y ¿Cuál es el motivo? –preguntó curiosa la rubia

-Traer de vuelta a Tenten –contesto el castaño sin percatarse que había revelado sus verdaderas intenciones

La Sannin sonrió más al oír aquello, ella era una de las principales beneficiadas al traer de vuelta a la chica, así que con voz decidida dijo-Ya veo me gusta la idea

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Una sonrisa autosuficiente se formó en su rostro, tal vez su idea no fue mala después de todo. La Hokage le dio todo su apoyo diciendo que la castaña era una excelente ninja y que no podían perderla y que él iba por su propia voluntad a traerle de vuelta. El Anbu sabía que tal vez la rubia creía que él lo hacía por el bien de la aldea pero dentro de él estaba al tanto de que quería a la chica junto a él para el resto de su vida.

**Regresando a Suna**

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados charlando y compartiendo un pequeño picnic en el parque. Hasta que Tenten miró su reloj y recordó que tenía que hacer algo más.

-Chicos los dejo que me tengo que reunir con Ino-chan –dijo la ex maestra en armas de Konoha

-¿Ino-chan? –cuestionaron ambos jóvenes

-Si la esposa de Gaara-sama

-Ok nos vemos luego entonces –dijo Zaiko

Adiós –se despidió la castaña mientras se dirigía al hogar del Kazakage y su rubia amiga.

Cuando Tenten llegó las empleadas la llevaron al recibidor de la casa a esperar a la mujer del Kage de la aldea. La chica miraba todos los rincones de aquella habitación hasta que un fuerte sonido se oyó por toda la aldea.

-PUM!

**Continuará…………….**

* * *

Gomennasai por no haber actualizado antes pero es que la Universidad me estuvo consumiendo mucho tiempo y no había podido ponerme a terminar este capítulo que para ser sincera tenía gran parte ya escrito, solo efectúe alguno que otro cambio y acá está.

Enserio agradezco el apoyo que me han dado con este fic; ya que es mi primer NEJITEN oficial.

Como verán Neji ya va camino a Suna pero en la Arena se acaba de escuchar una gran explosión. ¿Qué estará pasando en el país del viento¿Cómo se va a comportar Tenten ante aquel estallido¿Qué va a pasar con el compromiso de Aoshi y Tenten? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Decisiones, el cual para serles sincera no sé para cuándo estará pero espero tenerlo pronto.

Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por haber dejado un review en el anterior capítulo, esperando que esté nuevo también sea de su agrado:

**Hyuuga-Ten**

**Rydo-Hina**

**laLii-chan**

**Pandora84**

**Chica-anime4ever**

**Keri01**

**Niara Jaganshi**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**

**TomokoUzumakiHyuuga**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Conchito**

**MarufujiAsuka**

**Atori-chan**

**Blue Angel**

**PinguinaUchiha**

**carolina**

Les invito a leer mi nuevo fic ¿Familia? Es un Sasusaku.

Sin más que decir me despido esperando que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año. Nos vemos el próximo año.

**L.I.T**


	4. Línea sucesoria

Summary: "Tenten deja Konoha para olvidar cierto sentimiento que tiene acaso Neji logrará hacer que regresé"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. También quiero aclarar que los siguientes personajes son OCC, Aoshi Takaishi quien es creación mía. Aine Aotsuki personaje que me ha prestado Atori-chan y Zaiko Nagusame personaje que me ha prestado conchito

Pairings: NEJITEN como pareja principal, con SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, KIBAHANABI Y GAAINO

**Decisiones**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 4: **

Luego de dos días viajando, por fin llego al desierto. Con lo cuál cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Durante su travesía recordó cierta misión donde inconscientemente le había robado un beso a la castaña.

-FlashBack-

El equipo de Gai se encontraban escoltando a un señor feudal de la aldea de la Cascada. Quien supuestamente podía ser secuestrado.

Ya era de noche y el equipo junto al feudal se encontraban descansando. El único miembro femenino del grupo había sufrido un golpe por la pelea que habían tenido anteriormente con unos ninjas desertores de la aldea de la roca que habían intentado robar las cosas de valor que llevaban. La chica cayó al suelo e recibió un impacto fuerte por lo que perdió el conocimiento.

Neji veía de reojo a la chica. Había algo que le estaba estrujando el corazón, al verla ahí postrada, así que poco a poco se fue acercando.

-Se ve tranquila durmiendo –pensó el Hyuuga

Cuando el genio se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de la chica. De un momento a otro sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los labios color rosados de la joven, aquellos labios eran como un imán para el Hyuuga. El cuál cambio en un par de segundos sus ojos por sus labios, los cuales lentamente se fueron posando sobre los otros. Uniéndolos en un inocente beso.

Cuando Neji se reprendió de su actitud e iba a salir de la tienda alguien lo llamó.

-Neji –murmuró la chica

-Fin FlashBack-

El chico recordaba como llego de estar rojo como un tomate a estar blanco como un fantasma. Pero desde aquella misión empezó a cuestionarse sus sentimientos hacia la castaña. Aunque ya luego tuvo la oportunidad de ser Anbu, la cual no desaprovecho aunque provoco que poco a poco se alejará de su antiguo equipo.

-Mientras en Suna-

Gaara parecía león enjaulado, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, su esposa y Tenten estaban en manos de los areneros. Justo el día en que Ino le dijo que serían papás pasaba eso. El pelirrojo sabía que si la castaña siguiera siendo ninja de Konoha hubiera pedido ayuda a la Godaime pero aquella chica ya no lo era.

-Gaara –llamó Temari

-Hmp –contestó el joven Kage

-Tranquilo todo estará bien –murmuró la rubia dándole ánimos a su hermano menor

-Ino está embarazada –exclamó el menor de los hermanos

Tanto Temari como Kankuro y Shikamaru abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron, acaso habían oído bien

-¿Gaara estás completamente seguro?

-Hoy me lo dijo precisamente y justamente hoy tuvo que pasar esto –decía frustrado el chico con el kanji del amor en la frente

- -Toc Toc - - llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante –dijo Gaara con su voz impasible

-Gaara-sama disculpe la molestia pero nos mando a llamar –replicó la voz de un joven

-Si Aoshi Zaiko –respondió el aludido

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Zaiko extrañada

Solo un nuevo llamado en la puerta hizo que todos volvieran su vista hasta la misma. Gaara se extraño, ya que no había llamado a nadie más pero acaso podía ser.

-Pase

Un chico alto, de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, ojos color perla y con una bandana de Konoha en su frente se vio luego de que la puerta se abriera por completa. Temari al ver al chico trago grueso, sabía que la situación no le iba a gustar nada a Neji y muchos menos sabiendo que Tenten estaba involucrada.

-Gaara –dijo el chico

-Hyuuga Neji –respondió el Kazekage

Tanto Aoshi como Zaiko miraban extrañados a los presentes y como los que se encontraban en aquel cuarto habían mantenido el silencio al ver entrar al castaño.

-¿Neji qué haces en Suna? –preguntó el otro miembro de Konoha que estaba en la habitación

-Vengo a buscar a Tenten –dijo sin más el nombrado

Aoshi empezó a parpadear, que querría aquel sujeto con Tenten, no sé acercaría a la chica si él no lo permitía.

-¿Qué quieres con Tenten? –cuestionó el pelinegro con voz molesta

Neji se sorprendió que el ninja frente al escritorio le preguntará aquello, acaso creía que él le diría, que iluso.

-Hmp Gaara y Tenten donde está –dijo nuevamente ignorando la pregunta anterior

Gaara suspiro cansado ahora la cosa se pondría más complicada con el castaño ahí y más viendo las miradas de odio que le dirigía el pelinegro al de Konoha.

-Aoshi Zaiko él es Neji Hyuuga, ninja de Konoha y ex compañero de equipo de Tenten –dijo Gaara –Neji ellos son Aoshi Takaishi y Zaiko Nagusame ninjas de la aldea

Neji solo alzó una ceja en forma de comprensión, realmente no sabía a que venía aquella presentación.

-¿Y Tenten está con Ino? –cuestionó nuevamente

El pelirrojo bufó hastiado sabía que tendría que decirlo y entre más rápido fuera mejor.

-Neji mi casa acaba de tener una intromisión de los areneros y secuestraron a Ino con lo que suponemos que creyeron que era su dama de compañía –murmuró el chico

Ni el chico de Konoha ni los otros dos presentes entendieron

-Tenten fue secuestrada junto con Ino y ahora las dos están en manos de los areneros –terminó el pelirrojo

Aoshi se puso blanco ante lo dicho por el Kazekage. Tenten estaba en manos de aquellos individuos. Ahora como se lo diría a la madre de la chica, si por evitar sufrimiento fue que la castaña dejo de ser Kunoichi.

-¿Y qué van a hacer? –preguntó con voz más fría de lo normal el castaño de Konoha

Shikamaru lo vio extrañado, ya desde hace tiempo lo conocía y nunca lo había visto así. Tal vez Tenten significaba algo más para su amigo.

-Esperar –murmuró Kankuro

Si las miradas mataran el domador de marionetas ya estaría muerto.

-Lo siento –exclamó el moreno

-¿Neji tienes alguna idea? –preguntó Gaara

El chico de Konoha accedió con la cabeza pero no contó con una represalia.

-Gaara-sama me parece que nosotros nos tenemos que encargar no un forastero –dijo Takaishi

-Aoshi-kun –llamó la rubia para detenerle

El Hyuuga ignoró el comentario realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que sabía era que de Suna no se iba sin haber rescatado a Tenten y llevarla con él. Pero especialmente tenía que alejarla de aquel tipo tan arrogante.

-Gaara-sama –llamó una voz

-Hai

-Ya tenemos noticias, los areneros lo piden a usted y a alguien con línea sucesoria en sus ojos

-¿Línea sucesoria en sus ojos? –preguntaron los dos jounnin

-Hai dicen que si no hay intercambio matan a la castaña

-Y ahora de donde obtenemos una línea sucesoria en los ojos si acá no hay nadie con eso –cuestionó Zaiko

-De eso no se preocupen –dijo Neji

-Acaso tu

-Si yo tengo una línea sucesoria Byakugan -murmuró el chico mientras sus ojos cambiaban

Aoshi y Zaiko miraron sorprendidos, habían oído de esa técnica pero nunca la habían visto.

-Listo vamos –dijeron tanto el pelirrojo como el castaño sin esperar apoyo de los demás

Continuará…

Bueno creo que entre este y el anterior no dure tanto, aunque también sé que es algo pequeño. Como verán acá ya hay Nejiten que en los anteriores. Espero que les guste y que me comenten que les pareció.

Y ya saben si ven una de mis historias publicada que no sea en fanfic.es, paraíso fanfiction o acá me dicen por favor.

Agradezco por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior:

**Pandora84**

**carolina**

**hikaruhiwatari**

**ZA-CHAN**

**alexa Hiwatari**

**Chica-anime 4ever**

**Atori-chan**

**L2 mapkts**

**conchito**

**Busu**

Muchísimas gracias.

Nos vemos,

L.I.T


	5. Nacimiento

**Summary:** "Tenten deja Konoha para olvidar cierto sentimiento que tiene acaso Neji logrará hacer que regresé

**Disclamer:** Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

**Pairings: **NEJITEN como pareja principal, con SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, KIBAHANABI Y GAAINO

**Decisiones**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 5: Un nacimiento**

Neji y Gaara encabezaban el grupo de rescate y entrega de las exigencias de los Areneros. Cada hombre iba sumido en sus pensamientos, implorando mentalmente por que la persona en que pensaban estuviera bien.

-Gaara-sama –llamó Zaiko

-Si –contesto el aludido

-Cree que está bien lo que estamos haciendo, es que Neji-san es ninja de Konoha y esto es un problema de Suna –musitó la rubia

Antes de que Gaara contestará Neji lo hizo –Tanto Tenten como Ino fueron compañeras ninjas de mi aldea, además ambas son amigas de mi prima y como primo y amigo es mi deber ayudarles –comentó para luego pensar –"Además Tenten es algo más que mi mejor amiga, así que mi destino es protegerle"

Aoshi miro de reojo al castaño de Konoha, ese tipo no le daba buena espina respecto a Tenten, parecía que la joven era algo más en la vida de aquel ojiperla. Pero siguió caminando tranquilamente sin decir nada durante el camino.

Ya era casi el atardecer y los tres ninjas de la Arena junto al de Konoha caminaban rumbo a unas pequeñas cuevas para pasar la noche.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--….OOOºººOOO**

Tenten miraba el calabozo donde las habían encerrado hace algunas horas, la castaña se reprochaba por no haber peleado, tal vez si hubiera dado un poco de pelea no estarían ahí en esas condiciones.

La rubia miraba a su amiga de Konoha, la conocía también que sabía que se estaba reprochando mentalmente, la verdad no era la única, ella empezó a dejar de lado sus dotes de Kunoichi desde que llegó al país del Viento; ya que la esposa del Kazekage no podía arriesgar su vida pero aún así siguió entrenando algunas veces con Temari, otras supervisada por su esposo, un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar a cierto pelirrojo que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, en ese momento deseaba estar abrazada a él, soñar con su pequeño hijo que crecía dentro de ella y el futuro que había por delante.

-Ino –llamó una voz que saco a la rubia de su mundo

-Dime Tenten

-¿Crees qué logremos salir de aquí?

-Confió en Gaara, y sé que él no va a permitir que nos dejen aquí, él me lo prometió, me juro protegerme y ahora más con un bebé en camino

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí, eso era lo que te quería contar hoy –dijo la rubia mientras sus mejillas se tenían de color rojo.

-Felicidades amiga –exclamó la morena entusiasmada

-Gracias

Ambas chicas se pusieron a charlar sobre todo lo que había pasado el tiempo que no se habían visto, hasta que Ino decidió preguntar algo sobre cierto tema tabú para la castaña.

-Tenten –llamó la ojiazul

La joven de ojos color chocolate le miró dándole por entendido que tenía toda su atención.

-¿Aún amas a Neji? –soltó de una la rubia, bien sabían todas sus amigas que la chica no le gustaban los rodeos en esos temas.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –murmuró temerosa Tenten

-Porque dejando Konoha no lo ibas a olvidar, bien sabes que un amor así no se olvida de un día para otro –comentó la esposa del Kazekage

Tenten miró a la rubia, aquello que estaba diciendo era muy cierto, ella pensó que alejarse de Konoha significaba olvidarle pero parecía que el castaño siempre estaba en todo momento con ella. Aún así creía que era lo mejor, ella no quería seguir sufriendo, odiaba sentirse rechazada aunque en parte era su culpa por nunca expresar lo que sentía pero que hacia si le decía la verdad y él la rechazará o peor aún la humillará, sinceramente ella no tenía suficiente valor para algo así.

-¿Entonces lo amas o no? –interrumpió la rubia

-Para serte sincera lo amos más que antes y cómo vos deseas que Gaara te rescate yo quisiera que Neji lo hiciera pero es absurdo por qué el debe de estar en Konoha o en alguna misión, sin importarle como este yo.

-Extraño tanto Konoha –murmuró de pronto la ojiazul

-Yo también, además extraño tanto a los chicos

-Sí, además saber que la frentona ya debe de estar por dar a luz al bebé y nosotras aquí.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--Mientras en Konoha****--….OOOºººOOO**

Un pelinegro se encontraba en un estado de shock, el momento había llegado antes del tiempo indicado, en cualquier momento o mejor dicho instantes su primer hijo o hija llegaría al mundo, al fin sería padre. A su lado Sakura respiraba agitadamente por las contracciones que en cada momento que pasaba eran más fuertes y seguidas.

La pelirrosa maldecía a Sasuke por haberla dejado embarazada, aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de conocer a su futuro tesorito.

-Tsunade-sama, la dilatación es ya de diez centímetros –murmuró una de las enfermeras para que tanto la Hokage como Shizune se ubicaran en sus puestos.

-Bueno Sakura ya todo está llegando a su final, ya sabes que cuando te diga puja lo harás y evita que el pequeño se devuelva porque sé podría ahorcar con el cordón umbilical -decía la Hokage mientras veía como la cara de Sasuke se ponía blanca con lo último que murmuró.

Shizune percibió la maldad en las palabras de la rubia hacia el moreno, realmente le encantaba torturarlo desde su regreso y desde que su adorada pupila le comentó su relación con el pelinegro. Por lo que la pelinegra sabía que la Godaime aunque la hacía sufrir lo apreciaba por haberle regresado las ganas de vivir a la pelirrosa y la sonrisa que siempre le había caracterizado.

La pelirrosa asintió, mientras nuevamente una contracción hacia de las suyas, por lo que la chica apretó mas el agarre de la mano de Sasuke, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño.

-Ahora –dijo la Hokage

Con aquella indicación la nueva señora Uchiha acató las órdenes de su maestra y pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

10 minutos más tarde, se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, mientras sus padres lo veían orgullosos.

**OOOºººOOO--…..--En el desierto****--….OOOºººOOO**

Neji se encontraba haciendo la primera guardia, le parecía irónico todo lo que estaba pasando, tal vez era solamente un simple sueño y Tenten no estaba en peligro. O tal vez por razones del destino todo aquello se daba por un buen motivo y a la vez servía para demostrarle a la castaña lo importante que era para él y también para Konoha.

-Neji-san –llamó la única chica del grupo

-Si –dijo estoicamente a la muchacha mientras está se le acercaba

-¿Usted y Tenten-san se conocen? –le cuestionó

-Así, nos conocemos desde la Academia Ninja y luego fuimos asignados como compañeros de equipo

-Pero Tenten ya no es ninja de Konoha, entonces ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El Hyuuga se sonrojo un poco y daba gracias a que la luz era poca y que la fogata que estaba frente suyo no tenía una inmensa llama.

-Ella es mi compañera y amiga, así que no me puedo permitir que se aleje de lo que más ama y por lo que ha luchado día con día. Además yo necesito hablar con ella

-Ya veo, Neji-san creo que hay algo muy importante que tiene que saber –murmuró cabizbaja Zaiko

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo el moreno

-Sabía usted que Tenten-san y Aoshi-kun están comprometidos

**Continuará….**

Bueno creo que entre este y el anterior dure demasiado y realmente me quiero disculpar con ustedes por ello. Mi tardanza se debió a que me di unas pequeñas vacaciones de escribir, en un principio era un mes pero luego disminuyo a 15 días, cuando ya estaba lista para regresar lo que me empezó a estresar y disminuir mi tiempo fue la Universidad, la cual aunque quisiera no puede dejarla descuidada y menos ahora que me faltan tan solo 4 materias para graduarme. Realmente sé que son solamente escusas pero quería que supieran la verdad.

De la misma forma, en el capítulo anterior no recibí muchos reviews, agradezco a aquellas personas que me regalaron uno y a las que no igualmente gracias.

He percibido que últimamente no se dejan tantos reviews como antes y que muchas autoras están pensando acabar rápido con su fanfic por lo mismo, a veces yo misma creo que eso es una buena idea pero veré que hacer.

Agradezco por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior a:

**SMRU**: Amiga gracias por tu review, perdón por el GaaIno, igualmente espero que te siga gustando y que este capítulo te guste. Nos vemos.

**Carolina**: Gracias por los ánimos y acá está la continuación, espero que te guste. Nos vemos.

**Pandora84**: Gracias por el review, y pronto llegará el Hyuuga a salvar a Tenten ya lo verás. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos.

**SakkiUchiha**: Hola muchísimas gracias por tu review y perdón por dejarte con la intriga. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Atori-chan**: Nee-chan claro que son celos bueno de parte de Neji, ya sabes que Gaara está preocupado por su esposa y su futuro hijo o hija. Si pudiera haría una foto pero con mis dibujos, mejor no intentar. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Nos vemos. Nee y próximamente saldrá Itachi y Aine nuevamente.

**Kuraujia-san**: Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que esté capítulo te guste. Nos vemos.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Gracias por el comentario, la verdad yo creo que también le falto algo pero aún no descubro qué. Espero que te guste esté nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Jereth-jack**: Gracias por leer la historia y por dejar un review. Enserio me alegra que te parezca interesante y espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade. Nos vemos.

**Jenlic**: Sobrinita querida que alegría verte y bienvenida a mis lectores, enserio me agrada mucho ver un review tuyo. Jaja vaya que me conoces, aunque no lo creas está es la historia en las que menos problemas he pensado pero creo que ya va uno…¿Cuál crees que sea la reacción de Neji ante lo dicho por Zaiko? Jeje nos vemos pronto!! Y cuando digo pronto realmente espero que sea pronto, ya tengo bastante tiempo sin hablar contigo.

**SasuSaku-NejiTen**: Amiga muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y por decir que mi fic está quedando bien, enserio te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que esté capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Nos vemos. ¿Cuándo sigues tu fic? Yo quiero leerlo!!

**-'Loveless'Akemi'-**: Gracias por el review y espero que esté capítulo también te guste. Nos vemos!!

Sin más me despido esperando traerles pronto un capítulo de este fic.

**L.I.T**

**PD:**A quienes leen mis otras historias les aviso que la próxima en actualizarse será Destino, seguida de Recuerdos y por último mi nueva historia M.E.M.O.R.I.A.S.


End file.
